Truth or Dare: TOMOYO STYLE
by KKJenn
Summary: Reposted.Its the end of the school year, and Tomoyo decides to throw a small sleepover in order to celebrate it. But what would a sleepover be like without a game of truth or dare? And is that even the real reason? RR
1. Default Chapter

Truth or Dare: TOMOYO STYLE!  
  
Hey guys, its me Jenn aka KKJenn (sorry for changing my penname so much!) But anyway, deleted my story for putting it in script form / so I'm gonna write it again but now its gonna be in uhm not script form! XD So I hope you guys will support it again XX;;  
  
Summary: Its the end of the year and Tomoyo's with Eriol. Yamazaki's with Chiharu but Sakura and Syaoran STILL haven't confessed but thats besides the point. Tomoyo decides to throw a big party at her hou-mansion. Inviting everyone, you know, just to celebrate the end of the school year. But wait, is that the real reason?  
  
Chapter One  
---  
Sakura ran around the block, rushing with a bagel in her mouth and a bag in her hand. "Hoeee!" She cried as she bammed into the door. "Owiee!!" She touched her nose and made sure it wasn't bleeding before entering the school. "Phew" and scratched her head sheepishly. -  
Tomoyo did her _ohohohoho_ laugh while Syaoran was staring at Eriol confused. "It's true! Chocolate used to be illegal!" He said while pointing his I-know-something-because-I'm-smart finger pose and laughing with his fellow evil counterpart, also known as his girlfriend, Tomoyo. Suddenly.  
  
Yamazaki popped in!  
  
"Yeah! Eriol-kun's right! They would put people in jail for eating chocolate! Especially if it was WHITE chocolate!" Syaoran, being the little gullible person he was turned chibi and was surrounded by the two partners in crime. Eriol and Yamazaki.  
  
"Aiyah!" He cried and tried running away from them.  
  
Tomoyo laughed again but then looked at her watch and tilted her head slightly.  
  
"Oh my, Sakura-chan seems to be late today again." She said, and then looked at her watch again, "Ah, I believe she'll be here in 5, 4, 3, 2-" And as if on cue-  
  
"HOEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!" Sakura cried as she came into the room huffing with a bagel in her hand and a bag in the other. Of course, nobody took notice of that.  
  
"Ohayo Sakura-Chan!" Tomoyo smiled gleefully, almost...too gleefully...but Sakura's thoughts were interrupted by Chiharu's greetings. "Today's the last day of school, ne?" She smiled too. Gleefully like she knew a secret but Sakura was much far too dense to notice this.  
  
"Phweee...you're right..oh, where's Syaoran-kun?"  
  
"Oh, well he's running away from the wrath of Eriol and Yamazaki,.." Chiharu paused for a moment after hearing what Tomoyo said and shook her head, took out her hammer, and did her famous wham! Bam! Pow! You guessed it. Poor Yamazaki.  
  
"By the way,.." Tomoyo started again, "I'm having a sleep over today, everyone else is already going, you think you can come over?" Sakura nodded sheepishly and threw her hands in the air, excitedly.  
  
"Definately! Sounds like so much fun!" and again Yamazaki popped out of nowhere! He seems pretty good at that.  
  
"Sakura-San! Did you know that people would be killed for eating chocolate?!" Taking this in, she gulped thinking about the chocolate bar she ate yesterday, as the others (besides Chiharu who hit Yamazaki with a hammer again) watched Syaoran turn pale.  
_I'm so glad I live in modern times..._Sakura breathed a sign of relief as so did Syaoran.  
  
"So yeah, I wonder where Mr. Terada is..next year we'll be sophomores!" As soon as Chiharu finished her sentence, Mr. Terada came in and winked at everyone.  
  
"I bet you're all excited today, and well so am I. We're going to throw a party!" Everyone started screaming in delight throwing streamers, hats, and a beach ball (eh? Where did that come from?!) into the air.  
  
"Party!"  
  
It was intense, the clock just ticked the seconds...one by one. Tick, tock, tick, tock...everyone stared at it in inticipation...waiting...and waiting. Would the torture end? (Well I am the author..) Da-Dum. Da-Dum. Da-Dum-  
  
"SHUT UP!" Syaoran just couldn't take the silence anymore and the person that was bouncing the basketball outside was starting to get really annoying. I mean really, did they have no decency for the people inside the building waiting for the bell to ring?  
  
"...to what?"  
  
Eriol was curious, and stared questioningly at Syaoran who blushed. "Syaoran, why are you blushing? You must think I'm hot, I did put on a new perfume today-"  
  
"WHA? THAT'S WHERE MY PERFUME WENT?!" Tomoyo raged, all angry and scary-ish like. He backed away, "I liked the strawberry smell! It makes me feel all nice and tingly inside!" As soon as she was going to steal Chiharu's hammer and whack him for his gayness the bell interuppted them.  
Ring! Ring! Ring!  
Everyone ran out and trampled poor Mr. Terada, once everyone was out all he did was smack his forehead and go "I'm too old for this job.."  
-  
"I'm sorry!! I just liked the tingle and how minty fresh it smelled!" Eriol cried and hid behind Yamazaki. Chiharu raised an eyebrow as he was cowering behind Tomoyo's fearful wrath! Dun dun dun!  
  
"Where'd that background music come from.."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Chirp...Chirp...Chir-" "What? It was annoying.." Yamazaki stared at the bottom of his shoe and saw the smushed cricket.  
  
"...So, what time do you want us to go over Tomoyo?"

"Oh, around maybe six, or anytime you think is good..but Sakura-Chan! You need to come to my house, I just HAVE to make you a kawaii outfit, I mean its been AGES since I've-"  
  
"It's only been two days."  
  
"Don't interuppt me, Sakura-Chan! Anyway as I was saying...oh, less talk more fasion!" She raised her hand in the air, in a triumphant kind of way, "HUZZAH!" And dragged Sakura back to her hou-I mean mansion.  
  
"Well, me and Yamazaki-Kun are going to get ready I guess. You know what you need Yamazaki? You need a make over, maybe I should pluck your eyebrows.."  
Syaoran opened his mouth wide, was everyone around him as straight as a flexible ruler? He shuddered at the idea.  
Yamazaki seemed to be surprised and overtaken for he actually opened his eyes. Yes, I just said **Yamazaki opened his eyes.**  
"WHAT?!" But it was too late, she had already started taking him to her evil lair of make up and cosmetics. Eriol just smiled and followed to witness Yamazaki's nightmare.  
Silence  
"...What's up with the whole silence thing?.." Syaoran scratched his head and shrugged while heading towards McDonalds in search of a burger, "Man, I am so hungry.."  
-  
"Ehh? Do I have to wear this, Tomoyo?" Sakura turned around and looked at herself in the mirror, "Oh, I don't know. As much as I love your designs and costumes...this one's a little... weird-ish..and...revealing..." She looked at herself again and saw a pretty girl with auburn hair, and emerald eyes wearing a tight tanktop that was just a little revealing and very very short shorts that revealed her legs.  
  
"C'mon, Sakura-Chan, Li-Kun will absolutely love it, he'll be staring at you!" Upon hearing it, she blushed bright red and hid her face behind Tomoyo's extra girlly fluffy pillow. "Besides, theres no time to change your costume anymore, people show be showing up in about only a matter of minutes."  
  
DING-DONG! DING-DONG!  
Still hiding, Sakura looked up from the pillow, "Tomoyo-Chan, why aren't you answering the door?"  
"Oh, well our maid will answer it. Hm, maybe I can get a few touch-ups on your costume...it will be your pajamas after all.." The famous evil glint came into her eye. Ah, we all fear this evil glint...its so...evil.  
Lighting flashes in the background.  
"Ah, all done. Let's go." Tomoyo smiled and grabbed Sakura's arm, rushing downstairs to greet Chiharu, Yamazaki, Eriol, and Syaoran who gaped at the little revealing-ness of Sakura's PJs.  
Chiharu, smacked Syaoran for being what she called "A pig" but giggled at the same time. "Hey you guys, we're all here! Let's get this party STARTED! Oh and by the way, I like your eyebrows Yamazaki."  
  
Then suddenly the door broke down and there was a shadowy figure.  
  
"AHHHHHHHH!" "SAKURA!"  
-  
Yep, thats all I have for now. But tune in next time. What's happened to Sakura? When will they start the truth or dare game? What lies will Yamazaki tell next? Will Sakura discover shes a princess and marry Prince Syaoran? Wait, wrong story. Whose this "shadowy figure"? When will I stop? What is the meaning of life? Again, stay tuned in for the next chapter and find out the answer to most of these questions! Till then.  
Oh and please review XD I get inspired when I get reviewed, and I post up the chapter faster XD ...Yes now go on, review, you can do it..


	2. Eh! Syaoran's going first!

Hey guys, Here I am with another chapter! Ta-da! ; Now, I shall reveal who the shadowy figure was...  
  
Truth or Dare: TOMOYO STYLE Chapter 2 -  
"AHHHH!"  
  
"SAKURA!" Syaoran yelled frantically.  
  
"...Touya?" Sakura looked up at who she thought was a "molester" and found only her over-protective brother, staring at her..  
  
"What, kaiijuu?"  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" She twitched.  
  
"Well, I wanted to check where you were! I don't mind you at TOMOYO's sleepover but the GAKI'S GOING TO BE HERE TOO?!"  
  
Sakura twitched again, and pushed him out the door, "Don't you have something else to do?!"  
He looked thoughtful for a minute and scratched his head, then shook his head delightfully..creepy.  
  
"Well, go...and do something else anyway!" She pushed him harder and he flew out the door.  
"Phew, hes out. Now lets go do something else.." She wiped her sweat off while listening to the soft screams outside, yelling stuff like "I'LL BE BACK! DON'T YOU WORRY ABOUT IT!" or "I'LL GET YOU GAKI! **DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY SISTER!**"  
  
"Well, Sakura-Chan. I already have something planned.." Tomoyo grinned deviously and pulled out a tape from behind her back. Ta-da!  
  
"NO TOMOYO! NOOO!" Sakura ran towards the tape, in slow motion sorta like the matrix...but was too late. Tomoyo hid the tape behind her back.  
  
"Ah, don't worry Sakura-Chan," Chiharu started, "You'll get to sit next to Li-Kun during the SCARRRYYY movie!" and winked at her like she knew something very ridiciously evil.  
  
"Eh?!" But that wasn't Sakura, it was Syaoran who was blushing madly at what he just heard, Or thought he heard anyway. He would be sitting next to Sakura..._on a couch_ while watching a _scary_ movie..  
  
Thought bubble  
Sakura threw herself into Syaoran's arms, like one of those damsels in distress while desperately saying, "Oh Syaoran, help me! Help me from my evil wicked cousin! Oh! Syaoran! Syaoran!"  
Suddenly he saw the evil wicked cousin, Tomoyo, who turned enormous with a witch hat doing her evil 'ohohohoho' laugh. Syaoran turned into a knight to fight the evil witch, known as Tomoyo but suddenly another giant came out, and it was much more evil, his name was feared to be mentioned.  
It was...Eriol..but alas! Syaoran took out his-  
/Thought  
  
He was interuppted by the waving of Sakura's hand in his face, "Hello, Syaoran? Are you okay?"  
  
He bobbed his head up and down, as she sat down and cuddled next to him, not thinking of what she was doing but only watching the scary movie..  
  
After about two hours, of Sakura screaming he finally relaxed. She closed her eyes shut and waited for the ending, sadly enough she still screamed when the credits rolled..  
  
"Sakura-Chan...its just the credits.." She opened her right eye slighly and saw that it was over and clapped.  
"PHEW!" She cried and threw her hands up in the air, happily all the horror was finally over. Everyone started at her,..dot-eyed.  
"What?"  
Silence  
  
"Alright then..let's start our game of TRUTH OR DARE!" Tomoyo shouted but of course before she could continue the door bell rang.  
"Gah, who could that be?!"  
"I don't know! Get the door!" Tomoyo got up and opened the door, before her maid could only to find Meilin! "Ah! Meilin-Chan!" Tomoyo cried and hugged her, excited. "How did you know we were all here?"  
"Oh, well I came to visit Syaoran," Meilin waved, "I just came back from China, and I just thought, hmm maybe I should spend my summer vacation in JAPAN!" The girls squealed while the guys sweat dropped, and Syaoran turned pale...again..  
  
"Anyway,.." She continued, "I went to Syaoran's house, and Wei-San said that he Syaoran was here! So I decided to come over and see what was going on, of course I didn't know you guys were having a sleep over, so I didn't bring any pajamas." She sighed dramatically and waved her hands again.  
  
"YES!" More Silence  
  
"Shut up, Syaoran!" Eriol smacked Syaoran in the head, "She's still our cousin you know!"  
  
"Oh, don't worry, Meilin, Tomoyo has so many extra things in her house, she'd have enough Pajamas for everyone!" Chiharu pointed out.  
  
"Hey did you guys know-"  
SMACK! Poor, POOR, Yamazaki.  
  
Sakura giggled and welcomed Meilin in while Tomoyo went to fetch some things, "Well we were just about to start a game of truth or dare."  
  
Remembering Meilin's old obsession with Syaoran made her giggle a little more but also slightly jealous, but Sakura was glad Meilin found a boyfriend in China, and wished to meet him..oh well..  
  
"Oh, really?" She questioned, as Tomoyo walked in with some extra pajamas, and sleeping bag.  
"Yes, of course." Chiharu laughed, "who wants to go first?"  
"Well, since it's my dear sweet Tomoyo's sleepover, of course m'lady should start." Eriol smiled that weird-ish smile..  
  
"Ah, yes! I guess I will.." An EVIL glint came into her eye...this calls for background music.  
DUN DUN DUN! Dramatic gasps in the background  
  
"Oh, Li-Kun..truth or dare?"  
  
Syaoran gulped, he couldn't pick truth, I mean what if they asked him who he loved? And she was right there, sitting infront of him, smiling her cute little smile. And dare? Well what if they did something...EVIL. Of course, they were but still, nothing could be more evil than making him confess his LOVE to Sakura...  
  
"...Dare.." Oh god, he was in deep crap.  
  
"Hehe.."  
  
"...Eriol, did you just giggle?"  
  
"Shut up! I'm not gay dammit!"  
Tomoyo sweat dropped, "Shut up you guys! Anyway, Li-Kun, I dare you .." she pulled out a-"to wear this pink frilly dress! Oh god you'll look so kawaii in it! I mean not as kawaii as Sakura-Chan, but still very kawaii!"  
  
"EH?!" He anime-fell. He was in deep deep crap.  
  
"CAN'T I HAVE ANOTHER DARE?!"  
  
"Oh, alright, you can have two dares. You'll have to wear the dress AND do a dance for us!"  
Poor poor, Syaoran. What will he do to get out of this mess?  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
---  
Yep, poor poor Syaoran. XD hahahah I laugh at him! HAHAHAHAH! okay r/r! ) 


	3. Wait? Whose queer!

-Sweat drop- Been awhile, ne? Hehe...gomen nasai!! XD I've been lacking in the department of updates, haven't I? -Twitch- Its because of School I tell you! School! Anyway I'm really working as hard as I can to update this story and keep it alive while balancing a whole ton of stuff like homeroom, studying, my website, ehhh too much to even name it all but yeah. I hope you guys understand -sigh- oh well. I'm so bad...but I really promise to finish this story! No matter what!  
  
Disclaimer: Jenn does not own-eth thy Syao-Chan, Saku-Chan, or anybody else from Card Captor Sakura, though is secretly planning how to match-make Syao-Chan and Saku-Chan with thy evil Tomoyo-Chan.  
--  
"I hate you Tomoyo. I really do."  
"Oh, I'm so sad that you feel that way..but you look so kawaii! Ne, Sakura-Chan?" Tomoyo said while gushing and winking at Sakura. Sakura blushed and scratched her head sheepishly.  
"Hehe.."  
  
Syaoran stared at both of them, if it weren't for Sakura's innocent big looking eyes laughing with joy he would've taken a bat by now and chased Tomoyo around the room screaming in humiliation. Of course, since Sakura was happy he mind as well deal with it..for now. Not that he wasn't in humiliation now but when Sakura was there, smiling at him sincerly like that...with her pretty eyes twinkling.  
_Ahh!! Stop it voice in my head!!_ Syaoran screamed to himself silently while shaking his head back and forth in the frilly pink dress Tomoyo and Eriol had forced him to wear.  
  
The others stared at him, dot-eyed and wondering. Afraid of what was going on in Syaoran's mind. Yamazaki put up his chin and raised his eyebrow..  
  
"Ah, well did you guys kno-" Chiharu twitched as she bonked him on the head with her magical hammer that always came out of nowhere and waved a warning fist at him. He pointed his knowing finger up again and continued, "That pillow fights used to use rocks instead?"  
Eriol grinned and joined in, "And that the rocks would damage the people's brains?!" The two of them ranted on and on while Chiharu stood there, annoyed but still continuing to hold her angry fist.  
  
Anyway, back to our kawaii little wolf. Syaoran basically turned into a human tomato at this point. Even Eriol stopped ranting for a moment and commented on how beautiful he was. Of course, all he got from that was Syaoran and Tomoyo threatening to throw him outside and wait for the wolves to eat him. Not that there were any wolves around the area anyway.  
  
"Okay," Tomoyo started with the usual evil glint in her eyes, "You must now start dancing. Dance for us, foolish boy! DANCE!" She crackled as lighting flashes in the background.  
Silence.  
  
"N-no! You insane freak!"  
"Syaoran! Don't say that to Tomoyo-Chan!"  
"Gomen, Sakura-Chan..."  
"Start dancing now!"  
"No!! Like I've said-"  
"Oh Kawaii Little Desendant, one day you'll learn."  
"Shut up, Eriol. Who asked you?"  
"Did you kno..."  
Voices filled the room, since everyone seemed to be talking at once. The door opened again, revealing Touya who had ran back to Tomoyo's house after being sent flying across town by Sakura. Of course, this was all done after he got a burger at burger king.  
  
He looked around murderously at everyone, then his eyes landed on Syaoran.  
Syaoran. Wearing a pink dress. Yes, that's right.  
  
He smiled to himself, "You're alright kid. You're really alright." Glad now, that he knew Syaoran wouldn't take Sakura for Syaoran was actually urging for a man, deep inside.  
  
Syaoran, on the other hand was wondering what was up with Touya tonight. Then it hit him.  
  
"WHAT? NO! I'M STRAIGHT REALLY!"  
  
"You don't have to lie, Syaoran. You don't have to HIDE THE TRUTH!" He said, dramatically while pumping his fist into the air.  
  
"...Don't call me Syaoran!"  
  
"But-but-"  
  
The little wolf pushed Touya out of the door, sweat dropping and annoyed.  
  
"Are you free on Friday?"  
  
"NO!" Syaoran blushed, but only because of embaressment infront of everyone, especially Sakura. He gave a final push and out! Touya was gone. At last. Forever. Well, at least for the rest of this fanfiction. Unless of course, I feel bored and decide to bring him back. Hmmm..  
  
Anyway, none of this mattered at the moment. Everyone sat down again, silent. Syaoran nodded.  
  
"...Yamazaki, Truth or Dare?"  
"Truth! I'll tell the tru-"  
  
"YOU LIARR!" Chiharu said while smashing him with a chair.  
  
"Fine, fine, dare."  
"I dare you to...tell the truth for the rest of the night."  
Maybe it was just Syaoran, but it seemed as though tears were coming through the corners of his eyes (if he ever even opens them.) but he faced the music.  
  
"...Ok.."  
  
Chiharu clapped. The others thought he was an inspiration. Eriol cried.  
---  
Yep, thas right. 3 And this is how I will end it 


	4. Pink Bear Power!

Hey guys, w'sup? Ok ok I know it's been like...forever since I've updated but yeah. It's school man! School! Anyhow, I got inspired to update this story again when this girl emailed me to help her with HER story. :) So please, applaud her. XX;; It seems as though everyone's abandoned fanfiction though ( and now its run over by YAOI-FANGIRLS!!

Especially in the Naruto sections..

Disclaimer: For the last time (well not really) I don't own Card Captor Sakura. Get that through your skull. XD

---

"Remember, that time? When you asked me who stole your socks and I said it was the cat? Well...it was me." Yamazaki scratched his head.

Yes. He was telling the truth and Chiharu only seemed to get more annoyed.

"And, remember that time, Sakura? When you asked me if I thought you were dense?"

Everyone sighed.

"Just get on with it and dare someone!"

"Ok, ok I got it. Eriol, truth or dare?"

"Dare me, baby!" Tomoyo stared at Eriol for a moment.

"Remind me, why am I dating you again?"

"Because I'm devilishly handsome and you love me." He batted his eyelashes at her.

"Right..of course, please Yamazaki-Kun, go on." She shook her head.

"Yes yes," He rubbed his chin, "I dare you to...wear a bear suit, climb a tree and yell out to the world, I'm Queer!"

"BUT...BUT I'M NOT QUEER!" Throwing his hands in the air he looked at Yamazaki and hoped...no PRAYED for another dare.

"But you must." A glint entered Yamazaki's eyes...err...however that works. Giggling, Tomoyo walked on over to her closet and pulled out a bear suit.

"Oh Eriol, I made this for Sakura but I think you'll need it." Blushing he stared at it with a wide-open mouth.

"Yo-you're kidding! TOMOYO! I LOVE YOU!" In a desperate attempt to hug her and somehow gain her pity he threw herself at her.

Dodging, Yamazaki and Tomoyo both grinned evilly and pulled out some rope and some tape. "Now now Eriol dearest, if you coperate then it won't hurt...as much."

"NOOOO-"

---TEN MINUTES LATER---

Trying not to laugh Sakura turned red. "E-Eriol..y-you loo-k s-so...FUNNY!!" She wouldn't hold it in any longer so she just let it all out and joined the laughter of everyone else around her.

"Oh, you're not so tough now! You...pink cuddly bear!" Syaoran smirked and gave out a small chuckle.

"MMFFF!! MFFF!!"

"I wonder what he's trying to say. Tomoyo-Chan, maybe you should take the tape off his mouth." Chiharu pointed out.

"I might as well then." Having said that she got up and ripped the duck tape off his mouth.

"OWW!! Ugh, like I was SAYING...why does it have to be a PINK BEAR SUIT?!" Trying to untie himself from the chair he squirmed some more.

"Well,.." Tomoyo rubbed her chin, "You see, that bear suit was made for oh-so-kawaii Sakura though she never got the chance to wear it and you know how fabulous she looks in pink."

"Besides, it'll help and convince people that you're queer when you go outside and shout it." Meilin added in quickly.

"I CURSE YOU ALL!! I CURSE YOUR FAMILY, AND YOUR DOG, AND-"

"I don't have a dog.." Yamazaki pointed out, "And thats the truth!"

"WELL! I'LL BUY YOU A DOG! THEN I'LL CURSE IT!"

"Oh shut up Eriol, or I'll give your perfume collection away to the hoboes."

"But-but-" Tomoyo gave Eriol a glare and he sighed.

"I SHALL ONLY DO THIS FOR MY BELOVED PERFUME!" He walked off triumphantly in his pink cuddly bear suit and climbed the nearest tree.

"I..-I...I'M QUEEEER!!" His voice rang out loud and clear. There was silence for a minute or two.

"You young whippersnappers! What's wrong with you?! I'm trying to get some sleep!" An old lady came out of her house with a cane and a bag walking towards Eriol. All he could do was gulp.

---

"I can't believe that old lady tried to beat you up!" Everyone laughed cheerfully as Eriol muttered something with the words "curse" and "dog". Go figure.

"So, whose next?"

"Sakura! Sakura! Truth or dare!"

"Uhmm...ano..uhh...dare! No truth!"

"Dare it is."

---

Ooh! What dare awaits young Sakura-Chan? Well tune in next time or else you won't find out! Remember, review!


	5. The VIDEO

Ah, I only update this for a few of my loyal fans. It seems as though the Card Captor Sakura section has died down. -Cry- Oh well. Maybe I'll start writing fanfictions for other sections. Oh well. -Cry- I'll have to finish this story though. I'm truly dissappointed that I got so little reviews for chapter four. Okay, so anyway. I'm hosting a FANFICTION CONTEST on my site at so if anybody's interested. Please enter. -thanks-

Too lazy to do the disclaimer.

Now onward with the story!

Tomoyo grinned at Eriol. Phase one had been completed and now the plan was in action. Eriol smilied delightfully at Sakura and then at Syaoran who gulped at what his dare might be...

"I dare you ...to kiss the one that you love most. If he's not here, then you have to tell us who it is." Syaoran closed his eyes and felt a sharp pain go through his entire body.

'I know it's not me..' He felt the need to shut everything out and didn't want to listen to what she would say. Though, he couldn't because the next instant he could feel a pair of soft gentle lips going against his. Opening his eyes in shock he stared at the angel before him. (Ugh, this is getting corny. Better end it soon. Haha)

"Sorry Syaoran, I know you don't like me." She backed away and stared at her knees. "I love you."

The others stayed silent and watched. It seemed as though they weren't there anymore though...

"Me too." He said it. He blurted it out. He...just couldn't keep it in anymore. Not holding back anymore she smilied and jumped into his arms.

"THAT'S SO CUTE! AND I GOT IT ALL ON TAPE!" Tomoyo cried happily. "Eriol! Why can't you be more romantic like them?!" She smacked him on the head angrilly.

"I'm so sorry Tomoyo! I try, I really do!"

"I can't believe you guys are finally together." Chiharu shed a tear and hugged Yamazaki. "It's so...cute.."

"Yeah, and it took long enough," Meilin said while smirking at Syaoran, "I too also have a little hobby in using a camera. Let me tell you Sakura, he was one pathetic little soul..." Syaoran paled as she finished saying all this.

"The..t-tape?! I thought I burned that!"

"Wrong, oh little gullible cousin. WRONG AGAIN!" She laughed evilly and lighting flashed in the background.

Racing over to her bag she dug through it while Eriol held Syaoran back from attacking her.

"BOOYA! Here it is." She lifted the tape up to show everyone who 'oo'ed and 'ahh'ed. Meilin threw it to Tomoyo. "Pop it in. I've collected through ONLY my visits from China a few scenes that I think you'd find pretty interesting.." Doing so, the following scenes played...

"I'm too sexy for my shirt. So sexy that it hurts. So sexy that it hurts!" Syaoran could be seen on the screen with his shirt off, dancing. Singing into his "microphone" or what we like to call our comb he did a little dance on his bed. "So sexy that it hurts!"

"Oh," He said while staring into the mirror, "Look at me. Sakura could use one strong hell of a guy like me. 'Oh, help me Syaoran. Help me. I love you.' " He cried to himself in an unusually high pitched voice. Starting with a much bigger, bolder, and manlier voice he replied, "Yes Sakura! I, Syaoran, Mister Macho Man, who is also too sexy for his shirt will come and save you!"

Then he looked straight into the camera. Walking towards it slowly he poked it.

"MEILIN!"

"AHHH!"

The tape stopped for a brief moment and played another scene.

"Eriol, I really need you to help me with how I can approach Sakura. Really."

"Ok,...pretend I'm Sakura then."

"I can't...you're not pretty enough to be."

"Is that an insult?!"

"...Can you put on that dress?"

"What the HELL MAN? No!"

"But..but you won't look like Sakura ny other way! And ..I can't work with you. Trying to woo you is like..trying to woo a man!"

'"I am a man!"

"Right...prove your manliness by wearing that dress."

"Fine!"

"Ok then. I'll wait"  
"..Do I look fat in this?"

"Sakura will never look fat! ...Well, you look fat. Just a little."

"UGHH! SHUT UP! GO ALONG WITH THE STUPID LITTLE..UGRHH!"

"Okay, Sakura...I...I...can't do it. You're too ugly."

"Shut up. You know I'm beautiful."

"...Yeah...sure."

"...I still think I look fat in this dress.."

"ERGH! How can I work with this?!"

Syaoran started blushing quite fiercely now, ashamed of himself he hid his face behind a pillow. Lots of laughter, and excitement had taken over the room. Sakura hugged him and smiled.

"I'm glad that you care so much...Mister Macho Man." She gave out a little laugh.

Turning even more red, he felt embaressed.

Wiping a tear from his eye, Eriol looked at Syaoran and bursted out laughing again.

"Oh god. Oh man, oh man, oh man. I really gotta say. THATS SOMRE ENTERTAINMENT."

"Anyway," Tomoyo eyed everyone in the room, "let's go on with the game, shall we? Sakura...go on."

"Uhm alright Tomoyo,...So Tomoyo, truth or dare?"

Sorry guys. I had to end it there. I'm running out of ideas. Haha.  
Remember to enter the fanfiction contest or spread the word. I REALLY need more contestants. Much love.  
Jenn 


End file.
